


Ошибочка вышла

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: Такия Хидео не считал себя лучшим отцом в мире
Relationships: Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji
Kudos: 7





	Ошибочка вышла

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2015 для команды Crows Zero. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008

Такия Хидео не считал себя лучшим отцом в мире. Он прекрасно осознавал, что упустил очень многое в вопросах воспитания своего сына. Но на его взгляд, именно метод проб и ошибок, на котором вырос Генджи, позволили тому понять многие вещи, которые не всегда можно объяснить словами. И не сказать, что результат этого метода не нравился Хидео.

Но в последнее время Такия-младший поумерил пыл в раздаче бесплатных тычков и пинков. Количество мордобоев с его участием сократилось, и, в целом, Генджи стал спокойнее. Хидео знал, в чём была причина таких перемен.

Причина была почти на голову ниже Генджи, ходила в шлёпках и ярких несуразных рубашках, имела пофигистичный вид и приводила в ужас половину Судзурана. Вторую половину в ужас приводил Генджи. Хидео вздохнул. Он, конечно, догадывался, что прекрасный пол не попадает в круг интересов его сына, но столкнуться со столь очевидным фактом напрямую было, мягко говоря, неожиданно.

Он заметил их из окна. Парочка, состоящая из его сына и Тамао Серидзавы, упоённо целовалась, прислонившись к забору.

«Хоть бы соседей постеснялись», — подумалось Хидео. «Нужно выпить», — стало второй мыслью. Необходимо было восстановить психическое равновесие. Верной бутылки с чудесным янтарным напитком под рукой не оказалось, пришлось идти вниз. Любимый виски не подвёл. После двух стаканов на сердце сразу стало легче, грустные мысли перестали так удручать, и вообще, мир заиграл яркими красками.

Хидео вышел прогуляться — подумать о сложившейся ситуации, воздухом подышать, а заодно зайти к соседу Йошио-сану. Тот некогда возглавлял один из кланов якудза в Токио, а выйдя в отставку, осел у них в городке и стал заниматься разведением домашнего табака. Надо сказать, весьма приличного качества. Сам Хидео частенько заходил за ним к Йошио-сану. Вот и в этот раз старик сидел на крыльце собственного дома, раскуривал трубку и величественно пускал колечки дыма. Он, не глядя на Такию-старшего, похлопал рядом с собой, жестом предложив присоединиться. Тот усмехнулся, но отказываться не стал. Вечер был жаркий, в траве лениво стрекотали кузнечики, и размышлять о личной жизни сына и его сексуальных предпочтениях не хотелось. Хватит информации для одного вечера и для одного отдельно взятого Такии Хидео. Йошио-сан парочку тоже заметил и, кивнув в их сторону, произнёс старым скрипучим голосом:

— Нда, ну и молодёжь пошла! В наше время хотя бы по углам и переулкам прятались.  
Хидео подавился дымом.

Ожидая за завтраком, когда Генджи спустится вниз для «серьёзного разговора», Хидео надеялся, что это будет действительно серьёзный разговор. Генджи, как всегда, спустился с мрачным выражением лица, хотя и очень удивился, застав отца на кухне. Завтракали они вместе очень редко.

Дождавшись, когда хранящий молчание Генджи усядется на своё место, Хидео всё же решил начать разговор.

— Знаешь, ваше вчерашнее представление можно квалифицировать как нарушение общественного порядка. Вы бы хоть в дом зашли.

К чести Генджи, кончики ушей у него покраснели. Кажется, он всерьёз задумался над тем, что сказать отцу. Хидео усмехнулся. А что тут скажешь? «Папа, это не то, что ты подумал», «Отец, мы очень любим друг друга, позволь нам быть вместе», «Иди к чёрту, старый извращенец!» Пожалуй, последний вариант будет ближе к истине. Но Генджи удивил его и здесь. Он поднял на Хидео твёрдый, полный решимости взгляд и негромко сказал:

— Значит, Тамао можно прийти к нам на ужин.

Не вопрос, даже. Утверждение. Нет, где-то Хидео всё же ошибся в вопросах воспитания.


End file.
